


Invitation accepted, ish

by Marro



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad drunken decisions, Blow Jobs, First time experience, Hurt/Comfort, Is he suppose to sound like that?, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oh the blushing, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Why didn't he go to bed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marro/pseuds/Marro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW - Marcurio has been assisting Aeryn with a few quests and is invited to stay at his manor for the night. With the house empty of women and overflowing with brandy the wizard soon finds himself too drunk to think clearly, or at all, and decides to take a peek into the master bedroom, intrigued by the curious sounds coming from inside. Not sure of how it happened he gets an invitation and he's unsure of how to deal with it. Or with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation accepted, ish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW and apologies for any grammatical failures. Do enjoy.

“I'm home!” Aeryn called as he entered the hallway, closing the door behind his friend and shrugged his soaked armor off his body.

“My, your hallways is as large as my room.” Marcurio gasped with amazement as he eyed the square room lit up by wall scones.

“Well, when you build your house you might as well think big,” Aeryn chuckled and hung his dripping, leather jacket on the rack, holding his hands out to offer himself to hang Marcurio's coat next to it. “and with two growing daughters I'm glad I did.”

“I suppose.” the wizard shrugged and turned his head as the next pair of doors opened and the tall, hefty Nord appeared behind them. 

“Welcome home, my love.” he rumbled with a soft smile as Aeryn skipped across the hallway to launch his arms around his husband's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “I see you brought company.”

“Yeah, well, we were in Falkreach as the last stop and offered him to stay here for the night instead of paying for the inn. You do remember Marcurio, right?” Aeryn dropped down from his toes and curled up underneath Argis chin, arms wrapped around his chest and breathing in the lovely scent of his tunic.

“Of course, you accompanied us to Mzinchaleft last spring, right?” Argis hugged his large arm around the elf's shoulders and raised an eyebrow across the hall.

“Indeed, and it was, in fact, I who healed your head after you mindlessly knocked yourself over in the tunnel.” Marcurio quipped, grimacing at the two men fondling each other before him and produced a wry smile. Not that he didn't know Aeryn had a husband but they didn't need to grope each other in his sight, as he thought they did by hugging and kissing. 

“Haha, yes, I do remember that.” Argis chuckled and tugged his clingy husband along to the living area with Marcurio following soon after. Rayya had taken the girls out of town to Riften for the week since they had begged for days to join her. Even though she was only going to set up new supplying arrangements, and their fathers gave them permission after they swore to behave and do as she told them, meaning the house was clear of women for at least a few more days.

Once Aeryn had gotten enough attention to survive for a few minutes he dropped down in his armchair, flinging one leg over the other across the armrest and breathed out, drying his forehead of raindrops with a small towel. “You can sit down if you like.” he pointed out with an amused grin as he watched Marcurio admire his manor with wide eyes.

“What?” he spun around with battering eyelids, busy marveling the beautifully painted windows and let out a huff. “Yes, yes, of course.” he murmured and took a seat near the fire by the table, turning the chair around to face Aeryn. “Do tell me; how did you afford to build this house?”

“You'd be surprised to know how many jobs you get offered with the 'Dragonborn' title and how willing people are to pay you to retrieve property they dropped in caves filled with vampires or falmer.” Aeryn explained and ruffled the towel in his hair, spraying water in all directions around him and Marcurio snarled something impudently behind his own. “though I think it's rather funny that you can venture into a cave once but you can't return to pick up whatever you left. Do people expect caves not to be inhabited by anything but dust and bats?”

“Like that old man that wanted you to scout a fort occupied by bandits for a book he dropped?” Argis said as he returned from the kitchen with a hand full off snifters and a bottle of Colovian Brandy.

“Yeah, like him!” Aeryn sputtered and reached his hand up to take one of the snifters. “I mean, seriously, why do you bring a fucking book along under your arm to an abandoned fort in the middle of the night? Why do you even stroll around with a book? Why even walk at night?”

“Ever considered the fact that the man might be lying?” Marcurio asked, not even trying to hide the venom in his tone and shot a grateful glance at Argis when he poured some brandy into his snifter.

“Duh, yeah?” Aeryn scoffed and swallowed a large gulp of brandy once his glass is full, merely purring of delight as the strong liquor spread warmth in his throat and stomach. “But I went there anyway.”

“Why of course, you did fool.” Marcurio sighed over the edge of his snifter and sipped from it. “Did you find it?”

“Yup, hidden underneath a floorboard on the top level.”

Marcurio choked on his sip and Argis scoffed when he began to cough. “What?! Wait, so he did drop it there and what, the bandits hid it? What sort of book was it, gilded and bejeweled?”

“Apparently yes and you will blame me for lying if I tell you the title of the book.”

“Come on, just say it.”

“Chaurus Pie.”

Marcurio stared at him, battering his eyelashes in dumb fold silence and his nose wrinkled together with his eyebrows. “What?”

“Told you.” Aeryn chuckled and reached his arm up behind him, stroking his fingers along Argis stomach where he stood by his chair, the Nord smirking brightly at the look on Marcurio's face.

The evening progressed with dinner, brandy, discussions, more brandy, terrible dull jokes, even more brandy and when the last candle burnt out on the table Marcurio was yawning and fighting to keep his sleepy head straight.

“I'd say we call it a night, right?” Argis suggested and tilted his head to the side to kiss Aeryn's neck, something that made the giggling, tipsy elf purr deep down in his throat and he nodded in agreement. “You got everything you need, Marcurio?”

The Wizard cocked his head back from facing the table and shook some mind back into it. “Yeah, more or less. Again, thanks for letting me stay,” he yawned again and began the struggle of getting up from the chair without falling over, managing just not to stumble over his robe. “I'll see you in the morning.”

With that said Aeryn and Argis retreated to the upper floor of the manor, hands already traveling to more exciting areas of each other and Marcurio walked with his hand along the wall to the guest room, already prepared for him.

“Stendarr's mercy, how much did we drink?” he muttered as he fumbled to find the bed, his head finding the bedpost first, and he whined with his hand clutching his forehead and sat down on the edge, rubbing the spot until it ceased to throb. “Stupid, bloody, wooden...-thing.” he sputtered, bed was obviously not an existing word any longer and reached down to pull his boots off his feet. Once he'd gone through the almost impossible task of unbuckling his belt and wriggled out of his robe, he realized he needed to take a leak before laying down, much to his dismay.

So, back up on his feet, cursing and muttering he grasped at the walls as he crossed the floor to get to the bathroom. Once relieved and on his way back a loud thud had him to a halt and following was a series of giggles sounding from the upper floor. He walked to the base of the stairs, not sure why he'd gotten all curious and saw faint light seep out below the door above and heard what sounded very much like a moan.

“Disgusting, filthy groping.” he sputtered with a grimace and was about to make a new attempt to get to bed when he heard another moan, a gasp and, he winced, a mewl. Mewling? Though his sober self would already be in bed with the door slammed shut, pillow-covering-ears and feeling nauseous his intoxicated self grew more interested in the sounds and began to, as sneaky as a wobbly drunk can be, ascend the stairs.

The closer he got the more sounds he heard, and Marcurio noticed that the door hadn't properly closed, and the inch ajar was enough to make their act even more evident. He shouldn't even be up there, why was he listening by the door? Why didn't he get down and sleep the brandy off and scold Aeryn in the morning for making such sickening noises? While the brighter, more intelligent part of his mind told him 'no' the drunk and dizzy part said 'yes.' He peeled the door open just enough to be able to get a view of the room and though he could figure out what they were doing he wasn't prepared to see how they were doing it.

Marcurio sucked in a breath and flung his hand to cover his mouth; on the bed before him, illuminated by a bunch of candles on each nightstand was Aeryn. ; sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back, butt naked, skin flushes with a layer of sweat and his -Marcurio squeezed his eyes shut but the temptation to look was too much for him not to peek- length was pointing towards the ceiling. He was leaning his back against Argis, who also seemed to be naked, resting his head against his shoulder and Marcurio watched those large hands wander across the elf's torso while he was nibbling at his neck. The purrs vibrating from Aeryn's chest had the oddest effect on the wizard, who swallowed a sudden overload of saliva.

At first, they seemed to only cuddle which, despite them being naked, didn't look very terrifying and Marcurio even felt a sparkle of heat grow in his chest. Then, out of nowhere, he watched Argis nestle his hand into Aeryn's hair and yank his head around until he faced upwards, mashing their lips together. His free hand pinched one of Aeryns nipples, causing Aeryn to make that mewling noise muffled against his mouth and he earned a loud slap to the side of his thigh, and Marcurio just managed to bite down a gasp.

Shocked, stunned, intrigued, horrified and, quite surprisingly, thrilled and alert he watched Aeryn squirm against the Nord's chest, seemingly trying to wriggle away from the set of fingers that began to tug and squeeze his pink peak while arching out against it at the same time. The wizard suddenly felt very confused about himself.

He cursed himself in his head for lingering, and amongst the profanities, a voice screamed at him to back away, to look away from the obscure scenery. To his freaking bed already but with his feet glued to the floor, his eyes unable to blink and it took a few seconds for him to realize that the twitching he felt, in fact, came from his pants. Goddamn it... why didn't he just go to bed?

“Do you want more?” he heard Argis growl against Aeryn's neck, now exposed as his head was tugged backward and lapped his tongue along the sinew stretching from the elf's shoulder all the way to his ear. Marcurio swallowed again, harder.

“M-mh... Please-Ah!” Marcurio couldn't see Aeryn's face, but he saw his jaw drop when Argis hand slid down along the inside of his thigh, scratching his nails against his skin on the way up and cupped his balls in his palm, gently fondling them. Marcurio's abdomen cramped about as much as Aeryn's did at the sight and sound of him whining and moaning. That's it- he had to leave. Now, while he still had a hunch of sense left in his head. He took a step back, leaning his weight on his heel and the floorboard gladly announced his presence to the whole house, including the rats nesting in the cellar, with an excessively loud creak.

“Shiiit.” he snarled, staring down at his own feet as if it was going to save him but when he lifted his head, he met the baffled looks of both Argis and Aeryn, frozen in their position and Marcurio thought he would pool through the floor of embarrassment. Sadly, though being a wizard, he couldn't morph through the wood. Fuck...

It took seconds; he wasn't sure how many before the couple exchanged raised eyebrows and quizzical looks and Argis suddenly had a wicked, no, devilish smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“No need to hide, wizard,” he called, hand dropped from Aeryn's hair now lazily caressing his abdomen. “if you want to watch you can come in. Or would you like to join us?”

Marcurio choked on his breath and stared through the narrow opening, apparently not very small since they could see him gawk with saucer-sized eyes, and his head was about to explode. Watch? Watch them... touch each other like that? Join?! Oh no, no, no, this was bad, this was so very, appalling. His dizzy head filled up with alarming screams, urging him to run away while he could, tried to convince him this was all a weird dream, which he would forget all about this in the morning. He could get to Falkreach and then disappear, no reason to- for fuck's sake, why did he open the door?

It seemed his mind and body no longer had any relation to one another, and his intoxicated self apparently had a wish to see more of what the two men were doing. Well, it was obvious what was up, but that's not, eh-.. ah, hell with it. Still wobbly, from brandy and arousal he refused to acknowledge Marcurio took a step inside their bedroom, struck by the heavy scent of sweat and testosterone, and stopped halfway, still gawking at the two and he felt terribly pale though his cheeks were crimson red.

“Sooo...” Argis purred as he drew a nonsense pattern across Aeryn's chest with his fingertip. “watching or joining?”

Marcurio tried to form the air in his throat to words but the lack of consciousness and brain cells made that somewhat unmanageable, and he only achieved to stutter incoherent syllables, very much to both of the men's amusement. 

“Well, if you want to watch there is a chair over there.” Argis said once he realized Marcurio wasn't going to get anything sensible out of his mouth and the wizard followed his finger to a flipped over piece of furniture, most likely the source of the loud thud he heard before. “and if you want to join, well.. you are welcome.” 

Joining.... No.. But watching... He could do that, right? It wasn't like he was going to be involved or anything, just... watching. His friend being erotically fondled by his husband. Yeah, that sounds perfectly reasonable. 

He didn't try to say another word and instead took a few more hesitant steps across the room, eyes locked in Argis glittering gaze, and he had to force himself to break eye contact when he stumbled into the chair. Ungainly he pulled it up, trying to wrap his mind around what the hell he was doing. Sooner than later he gave up and sat down, awkwardly fiddling with the sleeve of his sheer tunic and looked up as the couple turned in the bed, Aeryn's naked body now only a few feet away and openly displayed in front of him. Bed. why in the name of Mara wasn't he sleeping in his bed by now?

Aeryn wasn't sure what part of his mind thought this was a good idea and while usually getting embarrassed to the point of death wishes when Argis reminded him of the nasty things they did together, watching Marcurio watching them wasn't as frightening as he might have thought. Perhaps it was the brandy, the incredibly sexy man still touching all over him or the fact that Marcurio eyes stared at his flushed body with the loveliest mixture of horror and excitement that made him feel a bit too confident and, well, attractive.

It didn't take long before Argis continued where he left off and Aeryn soon heard himself moan when those calloused hands traveled along his flanks and caressed his thighs, and his head fell back to rest on his shoulder, eyes falling shut. Argis turned his focus back to his husband, quickly building up the cooled heat between them by biting down at his neck. He hugged Aeryn's balls in his hand to the point of painful, and Aeryn gasped, loudly and raggedly and hid his face in his husband's neck while arching into his hand, buckling against every squeeze.

Marcurio winced and stared at them; it looked about as painful as Aeryn made it sound but seeing his length shimmer of pre-cum while wiggeling caused the wizard's abdomen to twitch. It was weird.  
Argis smirked at the look on Marcurio's face and brought his hand to Aeryn's hair, clutching at any sprawling strands he could find and yanked his head from his neck, forcing him to face the Imperial.

“Do you see that, my love?” he purred against his ear, giving his lobe a quick nib before he continued; “do you see the shine in his eyes, the way he grasps the armrest? He must think you look beautiful.” 

Marcurio leered down and realized that he was, in fact, grasping the chair as for dear life and he didn't recall breathing his heavily before. Did he breathe this heavily before?

“Shall we introduce him to all the lovely sounds you make when I touch you?” Argis whispered slyly and brushed his thumb across the underside of Aeryn's length, enjoying himself to the fullest and gained a moan from his husband. “Sing to him, my love. Let him hear your screams when I break you down.”

As creepy and odd as it sounded, Marcurio felt his member throb beneath his trousers, and his mouth was terribly dry all of a sudden. He couldn't tear his eyes from Aeryn's who stared intensively at him, glistening of desire and there was that lust, that deep need in his gaze that sent shivers down the Wizards spine. All Aeryn did be nodding his head, and his mouth fell agape with a loud mewl when the hand in his hair found his sore, throbbing nipple and harshly pinched it while the other clawed at the inside of his thigh.

“G-Gods, oh, yes...” he gasped, forcing his eyes to stay open and watched as Marcurio began to fidget in the chair, biting his lip when Argis rolled his hard length against his back, and he arched back at it. He knew it was a big mistake and the hand on his thigh soon became the hand on his ass when Argis smacked him, and the elf yowled. 

Marcurio's head tried to signal his feet to get up and run but those nerves were long since cut off and all he could to was continue to stare as Argis began to, as ridiculously as it had sounded, break Aeryn down. During the following hour he watched the elf get pinched, bit, slapped, squeezed and tugged, the room filling with the horrible sounds of moans, gasps, whining and yowling. Every sound made him clutch harder at the armrest until his knuckles turned white and when Argis finger-whacked Aeryn's frenulum and the exhausted elf screamed the wood underneath his hands creaked, and Marcurio couldn't stop a groan from slipping his throat. His abdomen was about to turn inside out with... arousal. No, no no, hell no, he's not aroused, not at all, his twitching length and cramping balls having nothing to do with the scenery happening before his eyes. Nope.

Argis peered over Aeryn's shoulder, watched the Wizard breath slowly of horror and lust, and he hugged his arm around his husband's limp body, gently pulling him against his chest and nuzzled the tip of his ear.

“Do you want me to stop, my love?” he whispered softly, caressing his hot skin underneath his palm, soothing his husband's racing heart with his gaze locked in Marcurio's eyes. “Just say the word.”

To Marcurios great surprise Aeryn shook his drooping head and struggled to tilt it back enough to have his forehead fall against Argis neck, revealing a tear that rolled down his cheek. “N-no, please, d-.. don't stop,” he begged weakly and sucked in a ragged breath when Argis broad hand stroke across his nipple on its way to his jaw. “Not yet...” 

“And what do you think?” Argis turned his attention to Marcurio who jerked at the sound of his name. “do you say he has had enough?”

“No...” he answered, a lot quicker than he intended to if he meant to speak at all, and his neck burned of blush, making Argis smirk.

“No? Then what do you think we should do, hm?” 

To that Marcurio couldn't answer and he bit his lip, studying Argis and then Aeryn struggling to keep his eyes open, hanging against his husband's arm like a wet cloth. Then something came to the wizard's mind, not sure from what dark corner and he loosened a set of fingers from the armrest. Looking down at his trembling hand a spark of lightning shot from one tip to the other with a little fizz, and he heard Aeryn suck in a breath.

“Well, that might be interesting,” Argis grinned and looked down at Aeryn. “or what do you think, my love?”

Aeryn was still incapable of speaking but nodded his head, and Marcurio rose from the stair and stumbled the few steps closer to the bed, unsure of exactly what to do, but Argis gladly pointed him to the right direction.

“What about here?” he let his finger wander to Aeryn's bruised nipple and gently stroked it, circled the blue and purple skin around it and Aeryn gasped weakly and again, nodded his head.

“Careful, though,” Argis warned, “I'd hate it if you scorched him.”

Marcurio thought he was about to swallow his tongue and a drop of sweat rolled across his forehead, he didn't know why he was doing this, but he wanted to see Aeryn's reaction for some stupid reason. So, when Argis had locked the elf's body against his own with strong arms, he reached his hand out, hovering his finger in front of the tortured peak and sent off a spark. The result was a bit more than he anticipated when Aeryn screamed, screamed, at the top of his lungs and was writhing and tossing so violently Argis had to use force to keep him still. Once the pain ebbed out he was wheezing with every breath, eyes wide open and locked on his lap. “A-again...”

“What?” Marcurio blurted, his own heart was racing so fast he thought it would burst out his chest, and there was nothing in the reaction that spoke of even a hint of pleasure. “B-but you scream-”

“Again.” Aeryn snarled, and he peered up at the Imperial from under his eyelashes, the determination and little anger shining in them making him wince. But he did as he asked and produced a new spark, sending it to his other nipple that wasn't furiously red and this time, at first, there wasn't a sound.; instead Aeryn's dropped jaw tensed to the brink of dislocating and then slammed shut, his whole body was spasming, and then his head rolled back with the most heartrending shriek Marcurio ever heard and Argis had to bite his lip not to snarl from the nails clawing at his abdomen.

While the electric waves faded and Argis continuously caressed Aeryn's torso to sooth his violent trembling Marcurio couldn't stop staring at the cum seeping from the elf's length with fascination over how in hell he found that pleasurable. And how the hell it made himself feeling sick of desire.

“Did you like that?” Argis hummed with an almost proud look on his face and turned his head to kiss his husband's salty forehead when Aeryn slurred a “yes,” and his fingers sought the elf's parted lips, fluttering across them and Aeryn reached his tongue out to taste them. When no punishment followed he continued, and Argis put three fingers into his mouth, and he eagerly began to suckle at them, leering at Marcurio along Argis jawline, and the wizard looked like he was about to swoon. 

Argis moved his fingers in and out of his husband's mouth, smirking at the moans and purrs sounding from his throat while he sucked and lapped his tongue around them, continuing to caress his stomach and bruised thigh. This was, as Marcurio figured, one of those pauses they had taken a few times. When Aeryn was on the brink of unconsciousness Argis would take a few minutes to kiss and stroke him, hug him close to his chest and whisper the sweetest things Marcurio ever heard anyone say to another and Aeryn always ended up smiling lazily and chuckling. Apparently, this wasn't something new to either of them. The wizard figured as he tried to convince himself that he didn't want any part of it.

The couple continued until Aeryn was slobbering, his chest not heaving as quickly and Argis fingers were soaked and dripping with saliva. The Nord exchanged his fingers for his tongue and grabbed Aeryn by his chin with his dry hand, and Marcurio watched wide-eyed when those wet fingers disappeared between their bodies and Aeryn began to moan into his husband's mouth, suddenly wriggling and arching his hips back. The wizard tried to lean a bit to the side, tried to sneak a peek at what was obviously going on behind Aeryn's back that made the elf's mouth drop in a loud gasp.  
Argis saw it and grinned, soothing the movements of his hand as he nudged his nose against Aeryn's cheek to get his attention. “I think our friend want to get a better look, should we give him that?”

Aeryn's eyelids fluttered open, and he looked at Marcurio, who was wearing a new shade of red and then reached his head up to kiss his husband's neck. “Y-yeah... Sure.”

When Argis helped Aeryn to turn around on the bed, Marcurio tried and failed, to silence a gasp of his own when he realized that Argis cuffed Aeryns hands together. Seeing his scraped, swollen wrists linked in conjunction with a single iron loop added as much to the get-the-fuck-out train of thoughts as it did to get-the-fuck-in-there ache that screamed in his abdomen.

Aeryn was starting to feel rather uneasy with the new situation, knowing what they were going to do, and it showed openly on his face, and Argis cured it by peppering his lips and neck with kisses and nips. Soon the worried frown on his face changed to the more familiar pleasure frown when the Nord began to flick his tongue across his nipple, playfully biting it with his teeth and it took about half a second for Aeryn to whine and moan again, forgetting about his concerns. Argis moved back and sat down on his knees, one hand locked in Aeryn's hair and began to lower him towards his lap.

The low growl that vibrated in Argis throat made Marcurio's hair stand on his arms, and his hand flung to his mouth, biting his fist and when Aeryn's supported head began to bob up and down in Argis lap he sucked in a gasp loud enough for the Nord to chuckle. Argis ran his free hand between Aeryn's shoulders and down his spine, drawing circles his tailbone before reaching down between his blushing cheeks to return his finger inside, and Aeryn moaned loudly around his length.

At this point Marcurio had to fight the urge of opening his trousers and touch himself, his forehead coated with a thin layer of sweat and the hand he didn't try to chew off had found it's way to his thigh. He brushed his thumb back and forth, creeping closer and closer to his crotch with every move and he dug his fingers into his groin when Argis added another finger and moved them in and out, and Aeryn merely cried and arched to meet them. Marcurio felt dizzy, ignoring the fact that he was very much sober at that point, he was panting with every breath, and no matter how many times he licked his lips they seemed to dry out faster than a drop of water in the desert. 

Argis was groaning and slowly rocking his hips to meet his husband's hungry mouth, moving his fingers at the same pace, jaws clenched from the pulses of pleasure shooting through his body and Marcurio wanted was he was having. He couldn't invite himself, though, still blushing madly for even being in the same room as the two there was no way he could simply get in there and join them. And if it was the Divines or the Daedra that heard his silent pleading he didn't care about as Argis saw the need in his eyes and writhing body, cracking up in a wide grin.

“Sure you don't want to join?” the Nord asked in a breath, gasping again when Aeryn swirled his tongue around his tip and thrust his fingers inside him as a treat and Aeryn sounded like he appreciated it. Marcurio stared at him, trembling of every sort of emotion and opening and closing his mouth a few times to try and find the right words.

“I-uh.. don't..” know what the hell to do. Help.

Argis breathed out the simple instruction of getting undressed as he apparently was some mind reader, or it was simply evident that Marcurio had no clue of what to do in the situation, and after a minute of fumbling with lacing and not trapping himself in his tunic; there he was. Naked, flushed, panting, terrified and unable to tear his eyes from the large fingers still thrusting Aeryn. He would have puked if it wasn't so damn hot to watch it.

Next, Argis tugged Aeryn's head up and removed his fingers to his husband's whining protest, slapping his ass for 'arguing' and flipped him over to his back. They had already exchanged looks of agreement and Aeryn got himself as comfortable as possible with two pillows stuffed under his head and tried not to chuckle at the face Marcurio did when Argis told him what to do.

“I am to-... Really?” he blurted, looking down as Aeryn's propped up head and then back at Argis with eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

“Yeah. Trust me; you'll love it.” Argis assured him, smiling that wicked smile again and urged him to climb down. So, clinging to the headboard not to accidentally puncture Aeryn with his knee, he straddled the elf's chest and met the sparkling emeralds that darted to his length now swaying right in front of his nose, and he licked his lips like a starving predator. That was when Marcurio's head blanked out, and his body somehow took complete control and used one hand to steady himself on the headboard, the other to angle his length down to Aeryn's open mouth and-

“Sweet mother of- fffffuck!” he gasped, eyes rolling back into his head when Aeryn sucked his tip between his lips in a way no woman had ever done.; tongue mapping every vein along him as he couldn't help but pressing it further into his hot mouth until Aeryn marked with a gentle but precise nip that he reached as far as he was allowed. Marcurio kept still, panting and moaning as that swift tongue began to swirl and taste him, and for a moment he forgot who it was giving him head until the loud moan purring around his length had his jaw drop.

Argis took a seat between Aeryn's pulled up legs and was rubbing his thumb around his entrance while coating his length in oil, watching the wizard's slim back slowly, shakily rock against his husband's mouth. He slid his hand along Aeryn's thigh, kneading his stiff muscles just to hear him make that sweet sound and smiled, positioning his tip against his hole and began the slow work of stretching.

Aeryn's closed eyelids fluttered, and he whined, mouth full of Marcurio muffling the sound and he tried to focus not to bite the man. Instead, he continued to follow his slow thrusts with lips and tongue. Mouth full and ass-full were an entirely new experience, and he was enjoying every bit of it, not blushing half as much as he thought he would be with Marcurio's gaze now burning at his face and Argis busy fondling his balls while pressing his length further and further inside.

Somewhere in the fog, Marcurio wondered how in the name of fuck he ended up in this situation and how it was going to make him feel in the morning. Though his mind soon blanked out again when Aeryn was rocking underneath him, and he had to tilt forward and pound his head against the wall not to fold over and moved his hand from his length to grasp at Aeryn's shoulder. Argis was still moving slowly, giving his husband time to adjust around him and since Marcurio was already in the game, he figured the wizard wouldn't mind to play along.

“Aaah-ah, Argis, w-what are you-”

“Sshh,” Argis hushed and shot Marcurio a smug grin when he peered over his shoulder, dragging his oily fingers down his spine and between his cheeks. “just relax. If you want me to stop, say the word.”

Marcurio already saw stars, and when one of those greasy fingers circled his entrance, he bit down his lip hard enough to make it swell. “T-this wrong, t-.. this is so, so wrong.”

“Is it?” Argis purred and added a bit of pressure to his finger, and Marcurio jerked with a moan as he accidentally thrust Aeryn's mouth in the process, slurring a “sorry” when the elf retched. “You don't sound like you think it's wrong. Should I stop?”

As much as he wanted to argue and tell him to quit touching him every nerve in his body begged for more and he snarled a curse, giving in, and soon that finger was rubbing against parts he never wished to explore himself.

Marcurio had no idea for how long they went on, and he didn't care to ask. Argis had set their pace; with each of his thrusts Aeryn's mouth moved along his length, and the finger hidden inside him made his body rock against Aeryn, and all the wizard did be struggling not to slide down from the wall that held all his weight, panting and moaning. He heard and felt Aeryn moan louder around him, watched his ear twitch and soon several muscles in his face did the same. When he focused his hearing Argis was merely growling behind him, and he leered over his shoulder, his abdomen twitching at the sight of the big Nord slapping against Aeryn, whose feet were locked around his neck and he stroked his hand along the elf's swollen length. As wrong as it felt it pushed him closer to the edge.

Marcurio's limbs soon gave in, and he folded over, his fingers digging into the shoulder he was grasping, and his other just managed to clutch the headboard and keep him from headbutting the wooden panel, gasping raggedly and uneven. When leaning forward, Argis finger found a spot inside him, rubbed against it, and he lost it; he cried out while waves of electricity shot from his fingers. Sparks sprawled along the headboard, up the wall and he electrocuted Aeryn's body with an equal amount from his other hand, how the hell the elf's jaw didn't snap shut he didn't know and praised that it didn't, and came off with the loudest moan he ever produced. 

Aeryn had been too busy breathing through the flash of lightning that still had his muscles spasming to keep up with the load Marcurio spilled in his mouth, and most of it ended up seeping through the corners of his mouth and run down his cheeks and neck. The fact that Argis was pounding him while harshly tugging his length didn't help his focus either, and all it took was a well-angled thrust to throw him off the edge. He cried out, still muffled by Marcurio's now slack length, and dug his heels into Argis shoulders, spilling all over his husband's hand, his abdomen and, probably, Marcurio's back as well. And moments after his orgasm came Argis, growling and gasping raggedly and he let go of Aeryn's length to grasp his hip, pressing him closer until the orgasm ebbed out.

All three of them were panting, sweating and trembling in a heap until Argis found the strength to detach himself from the two and assisted Marcurio off his husband's chest and the wizard fell to his back by the end of the bed, still not convinced all of that had just happened. Argis helped Aeryn to sit up straight and moved in behind him, unlocked his cuffs and allowed him to rest against his chest while stroking his thumb across his sweaty chest.

Marcurio opened his eyes and dropped his hand onto his forehead, still breathing heavily through parted lips, and he squinted to the side, seeing Argis nuzzling his husband's neck while Aeryn was wiping his cheeks from cum with the side of his hand and licked it clean. It did happen. He had just been sitting on his friend's chest, gotten a blowjob with his friend's husband's finger up his ass.   
While they were having sex. 

“And you?” Argis asked louder when the wizard didn't react and those bleary eyes darted to his own.

“AndIwhat?” Marcurio slurred in a breath.

“You look satisfied. Are you?” Argis chuckled and leaned back against the headboard, Aeryn fell back against his chest, and both of them twitched when a small jolt of electricity sparked between them from Aeryn's skin.

“I-uh... Well, I.. I...” it wasn't only that producing sounds was difficult but admitting that it had been the most pleasurable experience ever wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Still.. “Yeah, I.. I am..”

“Good. But next time, please don't electrocute Aeryn, alright? I'd prefer it if he didn't stink like a burnt troll.” Argis jeered, and Aeryn chuckled lazily, already about to doze off from exhaustion, and Marcurio shot them a confused gaze. 

Next time...?


End file.
